The invention relates to a sensor comprising a carrier board which is arranged in a housing manufactured at least partly in an injection molding process and is fitted with electronic, optical, electro-mechanical and/or opto-electronic components.
Sensors of this kind are used, for example as magnetic sensors, inductive sensors or opto-electronic sensors, in the most varied manner. In this connection, it is in particular desirable to also be able to use the sensors under extreme conditions, for example with high or very varying temperatures or at moving parts at which the sensors are exposed to high accelerations.
The fact is disadvantageous with the known sensors that the temperature strains or acceleration strains frequently result in damage to sensor components or to the whole sensor, which can ultimately result in a malfunction or a standstill of machinery and plant in which the sensor is used.